Content syndication is growing in popularity as a way to distribute frequently updated information, such as news and blog postings, on the Internet. Using content syndication formats such as Really Simple Syndication (RSS), content providers can include content and/or links to such content in a content feed. Users may subscribe to these content feeds using an application known as a feed reader, content feed reader, feed aggregator or content feed aggregator. When the content feed is updated with new content items, the new content items are reflected in the user's reader.
A user may subscribe to many content feeds, with each feed listing multiple content items. Looking through a dense list of content items to locate items of interest can be a cumbersome task for the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient manner of presenting content items to the user.